ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Turu17
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Turu17. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 19:03, May 31, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Quiestion Do you have a series? If so, do you want to be in a crossover with my series? And if you do want to be in a crossover could I borrow Forest? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 13:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Alien So you said that you maybe help me what about that Chat here If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 20:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Common Turu,lets go to http://xat.com/JHEP ok? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 18:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Turu,are you coming or what? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 18:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Turu, lets chat again. Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 21:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Beep Beep, making a new episode I see. So it's about Trash Warrior, can not wait! Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 17:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Where are you getting all your pictures? They seem to be from random movies or something. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Go on XAT please? i feel lazy and this is perfect to use instead of pressing new message, so go to http://xat.com/JHEP Reason: ???????????????????? Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 20:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you join my Alien Creator Contest, I've only got one member. So can you please join the contest. Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) (You gotta give some churros) Congratulations Congrats, u are 3rd place in my Freaky Alien Contest. Kickban Oh, sorry. I have unbanned you :P Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 14:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Staying How long are you going to stay on because I'm on my Nintendo Wii, I'm going to try to get on the computer so I'll have the ability ro log on chat so how long are you going to be on? Jonathan likes pie like it also 19:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I finished the picture of Pink and Borg for you! :D Sorry it's a little belated. Hope you like it, and have fun being 17! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I found out! I found out that the one who say your series is cancelled is Jonathan! I read the page history and it was him! SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 17:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Superpowers and Abilities Anyone can edit the page. You don't need permission. Blast me!Talk to me here 07:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Aliens and Species Omnitrix aliens are not species. They are aliens. When you make the page for their species, you can categorize it with species. Otherwise, please stop. .pooɥɹoqɥƃıǝu ǝɥʇ uı ƃuıɥʇ ǝɥʇ s,ʇı ˙pooƃ sı ǝıd ?og ot ydaeR 11:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Case 1 *sniff* I am so happy. I love this! Make more. Maybe I can create one for my series or others? ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 18:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Lemme tell ya somthing! I now know why your on chat! Your giving away the answers to others! That's why everybody is getting it their first try! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 12:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea. Right. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 12:46, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Game Hey Turu, its Brandon and I just wanted to ask if borg 10 was in the game or not because if it is then you need to give the correct infomation before i place it in the game. First I need you to fill in this chart: Y = Left/Right Y = Up Y = Down Y = Then Im going to need locations of the game possibly 3 - 5 such as a building or a school but they NEED to relate to the series. And 3rd I need pictures of the characters and a list of characters that are going to be an assist to the character. Thank You for being in the game if you have another series you would like to submit or if you dont want to be in the game then its fine but the more characters the better. P.S. The chart may be diffucult to understand so Y is mostly used as a projectle, l/r Y is a dash or throw move, Up is an upward attack and down is a downard concedered as a smash attack most of the time. For more infomation on the game's attack moves and how the game is go to your local Punch Time Explosion website it can even be YouTube. If I were a Hero, I'd get free nachos! Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Blank Episode Credits Please give credits if you take a picture from deviantART okay? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 10:54, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ??? Adding pictures has nothing to do with that. You still upload pictures the same way and add them to pages the same way. What's different is how you create pages. The upload links at the bottom are just shortcuts. And please sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 12:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Page Creation Portal Please stop creating pages normally. Use the portal. It's not complicated at all, and you can easily add pictures. Do you mean that you only know how to add them with the placeholder thingy? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, the changes are still manditory. Following the rules makes things better for you, and your episodes will be converted to the new format sooner or later. It will save everyone else trouble if you just create them properly. How is it harder? Just follow the comments' instructions. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ehhhh Please give credits to your image in your Ben 10 Alphabet Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 09:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Put the name of who make it dude! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 09:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ChamChuck Here, if you want some changes, leave me a message! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 11:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Links What do you have against normal links? Every link you make is an external one; even links to another page in this wiki. For example, instead of Armodrillo, you made Armodrillo. (That's the Source Mode code, not the normal editor code, but it's the result.) Why do you do that? It's a pain in the neck having to type out the full address instead of just the page name. Roads is watching yooooour . 19:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Detective When will you make the next Ben 10: Detective Cases? Knock-knock. Who's there? Donut. Donut dislike this signature! 18:01, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Blobhot Please at least tell Ultimatehero that you made a new picture for Blobhot (if you didn't already). But you still need permission for future pictures that you make for him. I made a new Rocket, Jetter, and Feet Balled for him, yet got permission each time. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 17:54, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Cannonchuck 2.0 He's really cool, but 2.0's are supposed to be robotic versions, not ultimates. But anyways, so coooool. OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 07:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Make another detective case Now make a 17th one since the 16th was solved by Dan. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 16:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Characters What do you mean? Zombie-boy will get you! 17:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the aliens? Zombie-boy will get you! 18:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) How I make my guys I make them with that Dream Avatar thing. Here is the link: http://www.tektek.org/dream/dream_canvas.php?avatar=45608933 Zombie-boy will get you! 18:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Dective Case 18 Can you make another one? Case 18? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Please stop adding redundant pictures that we already have. To my knowledge, there already is another version of this Cannonbolt picture. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 11:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Stealing I'm suspicious that you're stealing pictures and claiming them as your own. Someone said he saw the Super Huge picture somewhere else. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) It was Dan on Flicker. My User Page My Talk Page 12:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat No? Here are a few troubleshoots: *It always takes a while to load. Wait a bit longer. *Everyone might have left. The chat is live, but the button area to get chat isn't. If the chat area shows people, refresh that page and see if people are still showing up. If nothing works, try a different web browser. If it still won't work, to Wikia staff. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin I can't because of the following reasons: #I'm not a bureaucrat, I'm just a regular admin. Bureaucrat can make other people an admin. #We have too much admins. And, sign your message with ~~~~. This will become Turu17 09:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 09:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cases can u please make a few more cases today and in case 21, I didn't understand how Brainstorm could have done it.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 09:23, 14 August, 2011 (UTC) Did u even see this message?! ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 17:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fusion I need a fusion of Lodestar, Stinkfly, Fasttrack, NRG, Benvicktor, Heatblast, Arcticguana, and Spitter for my new series Dustin 11. I need it ready as soon as possible plz.ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 18:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) New Detecive Case Can you please make one? Now, please. This may be my only chance! --The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 12:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Requests It looks like you have some reqests piling up on your Alien Fusion Page.Are you going to take a break from them or not.Because I really want my Four Arms (Original Series), Ult. Wildmutt and Benwolf. --K-K The Batking 13:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Detective Cases Sequel Can I make a sequel to Ben 10:Detective Cases, but with fan fiction aliens? Every episode will be like Ben 10: Detective Cases, but it will have an alien from a fan fiction series. So can I? I'll probably make an episode every two days or so. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 10:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Detective Cases Sequel -Thanks for that -No, sorry I cannot make you an admin. 1. We have enough 2. Badges mean absolutley nothing. Sorry, I can't. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 11:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin You won't be able to become an admin, there are already too many admins around. ET |Was |Here!!! 11:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Humungousaur Okay, I made up the title so nobody would peak at this. I need you to go to . It's very important. I need to talk to you about how the users here treat. --The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 11:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin You will not be made an admin, but not because I don't like you. These are the reasons: *There are already too many admins. A bit more growth and we'll be ready for another. Maybe. *You are not as experienced as some other users. Nothing personal. It's just experience-oriented. (It also has nothing to do with edit number, although that helps.) I'm sorry. It's just how things work. Maybe you'll become an admin on another wiki, or this one in the late future. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 14:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but we can't give out admin rights to every experienced user here. There is a limit. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC)